Barriers
by glockcourage
Summary: Summary: The best person that can understand Shikamaru's frustration is the one who can't understand Temari...A/N: Don't check the end of the fic...it'll spoil you...


Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto.

Rating: K+

Warning: This is a Tagalog-English Fic. If you don't understand Tagalog, hmn can you still give it a try...

**Barriers**

"Mahal kita," Temari mumbles quietly. She and Shikamaru are enjoying the soft breeze on one of the hills favoured by the Konoha Chuunin. Shikamaru is lying on the grass while Temari leans on one of the tree trunks. Silence reigns until Temari decides to break it with her softly murmured words.

"What?" Shikamaru asks, opening an eye to peer at his companion.

"Nothing. Let's go." Temari starts to stand.

"I could always ask your brothers what you just said," Shikamaru complains, not moving an inch from his position.

Temari swivels her head towards Shikamaru and snaps suddenly, "Yan ang wag mong gagawin! If you do, malamang hindi na nila ako hahayaang maka-punta rito sa Konoha! If that's what you want, fine. Do it."

"You know I didn't fully understand." Shikamaru raises a brow as he takes a sitting position. "Did you just insult me?"

"No. Sinasabi ko lang ang nararamdaman ko na kailan man ay di mo dapat malaman kasi bawal." Temari tries to control her voice but the last word comes out cracked.

Shikamaru stands up fast to face her. "Temari?" he asks, concerned, and a frown mars his usually calm face.

Temari fights for control and mutters steadily, "Huwag mo nalang akong pansinin. Hayaan mo muna akong mapag-isa."

"Use a language I could understand, woman!" Shikamaru, frustrated and fed up, raises his voice.

"Ito! Kaya mong intindihin?" Temari suddenly launches herself at Shikamaru and embraces him tightly.

"I—" Shikamaru's own arms are trapped by his sides with his hands still inside his pockets when Temari's arms went around him. Extricating his arms, Shikamaru hesitates for a moment before his own arms wraps around Temari. "Are you trying to say you love me?" Shikamaru gasps, wonder in his voice.

Temari becomes tense.

"I'm right?" Shikamaru sighs in relief as things become clear. Thinking, _women are troublesome. Simple matters become complicated with them_; Shikamaru engulfs Temari in a tighter embrace.

"Yes, you're right! So?" Temari pushes Shikamaru away.

"So?" Shikamaru suddenly grins. "So... I accept your feelings."

"Hmp, maghanap ka ng kausap mo!" Temari spats, warning Shikamaru with the fierceness of her eyes to keep his hands away from her.

Confused, Shikamaru asks, "That's not what you wanted to hear?"

"That's what I fear I would hear." Temari sounds angry.

"You don't want me to say I love you too? You don't want me to say that whatever the future holds for us; know that I would fight for us to be together?"

"Nakaka-inis ka! Pano pag pinapa-asa mo lang ako sa wala? Hindi mo hawak ang hinaharap, Shikamaru. Wag kang magbitiw ng pangako na alam nating dalawa na mahirap isakatuparan."

"You're not making sense, Temari."

Temari shakes her head, declaring, "The future is bleak for us."

"How can you say that?"

"We all know that life isn't fair." Temari looks into Shikamaru's eyes before explaining vaguely, "And some things no matter how hard we try to understand, we just can't. It just is."

"And your basis for that is because I can't understand the things you've just said? That's crap, Temari!" Shikamaru exhales loudly, angry himself, he snaps, "Sometimes, you just have to believe first then you fight for what you believe in. I believe in us. Hell, woman there are other things about you than I just don't get but why should I care—" Shikamaru calms down as he takes Temari's hand and places it on his chest, he continues, "—when I feel this."

Temari detects Shikamaru's hammering heartbeats and starts to believe in him. "Kailangan mong matuto ng lenguahing ginagamit ko."

"Tch." Shikamaru gazes at Temari's answering smile. "I'll take that that I convinced you."

Temari nods her heads. Words don't mean a thing when her actions have already betrayed her.

Fin.

~7 6 11AF~

A/N: Inspired by my experience with the translator today! I wanted to read an Indonesian story since it really looks like fun. Expectedly, the translator didn't do it justice_..._I salute the readers who translates first before they could read. I tried to be one today...

If you can't understand what Temari is saying, at least you understand best what Shikamaru feels.

~7 11 11AF~

A/N 2: The frustration of not understanding Temari was once a part of this fic ~but since she promised to translate her story~ so here's the translation for this...

**"Mahal kita_,_**_(I love you_)**"**

**"Yan ang wag mong gagawin! **_(Don't do that!)_ If you do, **malamang hindi na nila ako hahayaang maka-punta rito sa Konoha! **_(they won't allow me to go back here!)_! If that's what you want, fine. Do it."

"No. **Sinasabi ko lang ang nararamdaman ko na kailan man ay di mo dapat malaman kasi bawal. **_(I'm just telling you what I feel...I know you should never discover it since its forbidden.—side comment: bawal is the same as forbidden, so Temari's voiced cracked on this word—)._"

"**Huwag mo nalang akong pansinin. Hayaan mo muna akong mapag-isa.** _Just leave me alone...Don't mind me or Don't bother me—side comment: the translation was done in reverse since that makes more sense, About the 'don't mind me'—that's the better translation but I think Temari would actually say 'don't bother me') _"

"**Ito** _(This!)_**!****Kaya mong intindihin?** _(Can you understand this?)_"

"Hmp, **maghanap ka ng kausap mo!** _(I'm not speaking to you!—side comment: 'Go look for someone to talk to' is the actual translation but a mouthful—)"_

"**Nakaka-inis ka**(_You're Irritating or I hate you—side comment: both will do or actually **nakakainis **is more than irritating but less than hate)_! **Pano pag pinapa-asa mo lang ako sa wala? **_(You're just giving me false hopes—Side comment: the Tagalog is a question. This one is a statement but if I translate it to a question it's Untemarish)_ **Hindi mo hawak ang hinaharap, Shikamaru. Wag kang magbitiw ng pangako na alam nating dalawa na mahirap isakatuparan.**_(You don't hold the future so don't give me promises we both know you will not be able to keep)_**"**

"**Kailangan mong matuto ng lenguahing ginagamit ko**_.(You seriously need to learn to speak my language or learn to use my language)_"


End file.
